Death is Only the Beginning
by Jecir
Summary: Death is the only thing that can transcend dimensions." The Doctor and his Rose are dying. In their last moments, they struggle to find one another again. One-Shot. Doctor/Rose


AN: My first Dr. Who Fanfic. Enjoy!

Death is Only the Beginning

By: Jecir

Selfish. He was so selfish.

_"I cannot grant your wish."_

He had known that then, and still, he had been selfish.

_She looked down at him with her fathomless eyes, eyes that seemed to contain the universe and beyond, and shook her head. "What you ask is out of the boundaries of my power."_

He had known. He had known it was too late; that there was nothing to be done. She had taught him the true meaning of impossible. On that day, so many centuries ago, he had sworn never to be so selfish again.

And yet, here he sat, alone, in the Tardis, being selfish.

The crystal hummed in his hands. The crystal she had given him; for what reason, he could not recall. The pain had been too fresh then. Perhaps, she sought to console him; him, the last of the Time Lords. Who knows? Even he did not know what the Oracle was thinking. She was truly the sole authority over him. She had taught him the rules of the Universe; she had shown him his boundaries.

And still, his hearts begged him to cheat. Just one more time. Be selfish just one more time.

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and pressed the crystal to his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A warm breeze welcomed him into the familiar realm of dreams. His dreams. _Their _dreams. The dreams he had shared with her since _that _day. That awful day._

_The look of horror on her face still haunted him. "Doctor!" she had screamed. _

_"Doctor!" _

_He shook his head, banishing those memories to the darkest abysses of his hearts. _

_"Doctor!"_

_A smile replaced the pain. He walked through the field of wild flowers; their paradise. _

_And there she was, sitting on the hill under the oak tree, waiting for him. _

_"Rose." Her name slipped from his lips like a prayer. His beautiful Rose. She looked no different from the day he first met her. The day he first…_

_He sat on the grass beside her. Their fingers were near inches apart, never touching though he longed to intertwine his with hers. Their dreams may have linked them, but even dreams cannot span dimensions. Thus, he told himself once more that he could be content sitting so very close to her without being able to feel her warmth. _

_"There you are," she said with a smile. "I feared you might not come."_

_Might not come. Yes, he was not supposed to be here. He had told himself that leaving her with his clone—a clone that could live one life with her and give her all she desired—was the best. He had told himself to cut his ties. He had told himself to stop._

_Stop coming here._

_Stop being selfish._

_"What? And deny you the privilege of my genius?" She laughed, but tonight, it lacked its usual luster. His brow frowned in concern. "Rose?"_

_She did not look at him. Her soft blue eyes grew distant as she whispered, "You died today."_

_The news, though sudden, was not wholly unexpected. He had felt it, the disappearing of a part of himself. And oh how he had struggled to be strong, to stay away, to not add onto her grief by showing his face—though different now in his thirteenth and final incarnation. He was ginger now. That had made her laugh—and adding fresh pain to her loss. _

_His fingers brushed the invisible barrier separating them. He hoped that maybe, just maybe…He could not move them past the boundary. He looked at her, longing, pain, and sorrow running through his eyes. "How are you?"_

_A single tear slipped from her eye. "I'll survive. I mean," she continued, turning to him. "I have so far."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It happened so quickly. The deadly spear pierced through his body just as he gave the finishing blow. His opponent fell to the ground, never to breath again; another attempt to rewrite history averted. The citizens of the planet cheered their victory; none saw him stumble away.

He pressed his bloodied palm against the door of the Tardis, trying so hard to breath. Blood was filling his lungs. He coughed, gagged, and vomited blood and bile. Teeth clenched, he grasped the spear, and, with an agonizing breath, he pulled it free. Fresh blood escaped the wound. This was it. The wound was fatal. He knew. This was his end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirens filled the air. Doctors rushed from the emergency room into the deathly winter cold as the ambulance pulled up. The doors burst open to allow the ambulance team, the doctors, and the nurses through. They rushed the gurney into the emergency room.

"Status!" cried the lead doctor.

"Heart attack," replied the ambulance team. "A bad one. She crashed twice on the way here."

"No," one of the nurses moaned, recognizing the patient. "Not Mrs. Smith. She was doing so well."

Alarms filled the room. "She's crashing!" cried a nurse.

"Paddles!" The doctor grabbed the crash cart paddles and charged them. "Clear!" Electricity shot through the prone figure.

"Nothing," reported a nurse.

"Up the charge. Clear!" He jolted her again.

"Still nothing!"

"Come on, Rose," the doctor pleaded. "Come on. Charging!" The jolt shocked her heart, bringing a faint pulse.

"We've got her back!"

"Good, quick—"

In the midst of the chaos, none heard the whispered plea. "Doctor…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor stumbled through the Tardis' doors. They closed silently behind him. Blood dripped from his arm as he tried to stem the flow. The world around him was distant and so silent. Solitude; that had been his life. It was true he had had so many companions on his journeys, and yet, as if by some cruel trick of Fate, in the end, he was left to his solitude.

Memories of his lives passed through his mind as he stumbled to the consul. His vision spun; he nearly vomited again. They had all stayed with him; all had risked their lives; had given up so much, and yet…and yet…

And yet, when he closed his eyes, he still saw only her. "Rose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doctor…" she breathed. It hurt. It hurt so much. Sounds of the O.R. brushed her ears. Somewhere, in the midst of the haze and the pain, she understood where she was. She understood what was happening.

Memories passed through her mind. Her wedding. Her children. Her grandchildren. Her great grandchildren. Such a life…

And yet, still so empty. A tear slid from her eye. _Doctor…_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

The crystal blinked at him from the consul. It was a beacon in his slowly fading world. Why had she given it to him? Was it to torture him? To give him a taste of what might have been while reminding him of what he could never have?

It blinked again; its golden light, so very warm, beckoned to him. His bloodied fingers reached out for it as his strength gave out. He collapsed to the floor, the crystal tucked to his chest. He gazed deep into it.

_"I cannot_ _grant your wish,"_ she had said.

"I wish…" he whispered as he pressed the crystal to his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's fading!" cried the nurse.

"No! Mrs. Smith, hold on!"

_Hold on…He took her hand. "I'm so glad I met you."_

"Doctor…"

_"I guess this is my last chance to say it…" He gazed deep into her eyes. "Rose Tyler…"_

She loved the way he said her name; like silk on her skin. The way he held her hand; always so strong, so reassuring. The way he smiled; cocky even in dire situations. The way he laughed; the warmth he imparted to her in that single act. The way the risked it all for no reward. She loved it all.

She loved him.

The Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

The world began to slip away as she fell into the memories of him. _"I wish…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

The Crystal flared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He stumbled into the field. Their dream world was starting to fade. Dreams could not be maintained if the mind was dead. Still, he had to see her. He had to…just one more time. "Rose!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

_"Doctor!" She ran through the field. Though young again in this world, she felt the claws of death weakening her. Her heart hurt. Her left arm was numb. Her vision blurred. Her legs stumbled. Still, she ran. She had to make it. He would be waiting there for her. She knew it. He was always there._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

_Weakness hit him. He nearly fell. "No," he growled. "No, please, I'm almost there. Please."_

_"Doctor!" He looked up. There she was. His Rose. _

_His legs gave out. He clawed his way to the top of the hill._

_She fell at the base, her heart hurting so very much. Yet, through the pain, she moved, crawling on shaking knees up the knoll. "Doctor," she wheezed through breaths labored by pain and by sorrow. _

_So close. They were so close. He pulled his dying body to the barrier. He could no longer feel his legs. His vision swam as he reached out to her._

_She could not move anymore. Her legs were numb. Her left arm as numb. Her chest heaved. Her eyes blurred. Still, she reached for him. _

_Their fingers inched shakily closer and closer and closer. _

_And met…the barrier. _

_"No!" she sobbed. "No! No! Doctor!"_

_His hearts broke. Tears spilled from his eyes. He pressed his palm flat against the barrier, willing it, begging it to dissolve, to allow him, just once, to touch her again. "Rose," he gasped. _

_She pressed her hand against the pane; against his. "I'll find you," she sobbed. "I promised! I…promised…"_

_She had promised to travel with him forever. _Oh Rose_…_we were never meant for forever.

_Her hand began to slip._

_"Rose!"_

_"Doctor…" She slid to the ground. "It's so cold."_

_"It will be ok," he whispered. Darkness crowded the edges of his vision. "I'm here. I'm…right…here."_

_Her hand fell away. _

_His eyes closed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

The Crystal flared again.

And time stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She walked through the field in silence, the golden crystal pulsing in her hands. The wind did not disturb her long black hair or her Oriental robes. She glided on pale, bare feet up the hill to the tragic scene. Two star crossed lovers, separated by impossibility. She shook her head. "Hypocrite," she whispered as she gazed at the Doctor. "I could have prevented this. All you had to do was ask."_

_She ran a long finger over the crystal. It opened to her touch, releasing the golden light contained within. "I once told you I could not grant your wish," she said as she reached inside the light. "But, I gave you this," She indicated the crystal. "As a beacon of hope for a future even you did not see." She withdrew two thin, golden rings from the crystal and sealed it. "Had you but wished it."_

_Placing the crystal into her robes, she knelt down beside the pair. Taking his left hand, she slid one ring onto his ring finger. "To you, Doctor, I grant thirteen new lives." The ring sparkled with power._

_"And to you, Rose Tyler," she said as she turned to the prone girl. "The one who looked into the heart of the Tardis, and whom the Tardis looked into and found worthy…" She uncurled her hand. A golden mist swirled and formed into a beating orb over her palm. A pleased smile spread across her face. "I grant you a second heart." She placed the orb inside Rose's chest; then took her left hand and slid the ring into place. "And all the benefits of the Time Lords." A golden light enveloped Rose's body, enacting the changes yet to be seen._

_She stood, pleased with her work, and dusted off her robes. "Death is the only thing that transcends all dimensions. Now, awaken into new life, and please, do not waste it."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

Rose slowly awoke to the familiar sounds of the Tardis's engines. A smile crept over her sleepy face at the sound. She so loved waking to it. She stretched and rolled over to try and enjoy a few more moments of sleep. She breathed deep the morning air, willing her hearts to slow down just enough for her to…

She sat up. Hearts? She pressed her hands to her chest in disbelief. Two heartbeats met her hands. "But that can't be," she whispered, checking and rechecking. It was true. She did not know how, but it was true. She had two hearts.

And as the last remnants of sleep left her mind, she discovered something else. She was aboard the Tardis. She had not been aboard the Tardis for ninety years. Memories rushed back into her mind. She had been old. She had been dying!

Scrambling from her bed, she searched for a mirror. Blue eyes and blond hair gazed back at her from the face of her nineteen year-old self. A gasp rushed from her lips; one of shock, one of delight, one of overwhelming joy.

But how could this be?

"Tardis!" she called as if on instinct.

A feeling, no, a presence entered her mind. _"Rose!" _it greeted in utter joy. _"Welcome back! I have missed you so!"_

Rose laughed. She did not understand what was going on, but she truly did not care. Somehow, someway, she was back on the Tardis. She had _two_ hearts! She could _hear _the Tardis! It was talking to her!

And there was more!

She could see…everything!

A memory drifted over her overwhelmed mind. A memory of the time when she had absorbed the Time Stream. She had seen everything then, and the Doctor had said…he had said… "That's how I feel all the time!" she quoted. Tears brimmed in her eyes as the laughter continued to pour from her lips. "Tardis," she said, "DNA scan."

The Tardis' presence, so new, so strong in her mind, washed over her body. It calculated its results with melodical _beeps_ and reported, "_Rose Tyler. DNA Scan complete. Result: Time Lord._"

She could not contain her feelings. She squealed; she leapt; she ran about her room; she collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles; and she danced and danced and laughed and danced some more. She was a Time Lord!

She stopped short. "The Doctor!"

She left her room and hurried through the corridors to the Bride. Ninety years, and yet, she still knew it like the back of her hand. She burst through the door, panting and excited.

And there he was. Asleep. On the floor. She bit back a giggle. "Tardis," she whispered as she quietly closed the door. "Tea."

A fresh cup of tea materialized on the consul. Rose picked it up and, breathing deep the aroma, remembered what he had said. A fresh cup of tea was the perfect cure. She lowered it under his nose and waited.

He twitched as he came out of his slumber, lured away from dreams by the sweet smell of freshly brewed tea. Blurry eyes opened to the cup. "Oh."

He took it without question and drank deep its steamy goodness; he leaned his head back against the consul, eyes closed, as he savored it. It drove away the remnants of sleep. Placing the cup on the ground beside him, he said, "Thank you."

Then he opened his eyes and froze.

Rose smiled back at him, a barely repressed giggled behind her lips.

"Rose?" the Doctor breathed in disbelief. He reached for her, afraid that it was a dream, that she would vanish, or worse, that the barrier would be there. "Is it really you?"

She grabbed his hand. The shock of touch raced up her arms, and she could not stop herself. She kissed his palm before pressing his hand against her cheek. "I'm here," she said. "It's really me."

The Doctor did not think. He acted. Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her. It was the kiss he had longed to give her that day on Bad Wolf Beach. It was the kiss her had enviously watched his clone give her. It was the kiss he had waited lifetimes to share with her.

They broke apart; foreheads pressed together; gasping for air. She looked into his eyes. "Doctor, I—"

"I love you," he said in a rush. He stroked her cheeks, taking in every inch of her, relishing the feel of her beneath his fingers. And he relished the words as he said them again, savoring each one as they passed his lips. "I love you, Rose Tyler. I've loved you from the first moment we met."

The tears that had brimmed upon his confession spilled over. She kissed him with all the desperation of her lifetime without him. "I love you so much. It was not the same," she confessed. "_He_ was not the same. He was not you. I tried to be happy. I convinced myself every morning that I was, but the truth…the truth…"

He silenced her with another kiss. Now that he had tasted her, he could not get enough.

"The truth is, my only happiness was dreaming of you," she finished breathlessly. She met his eyes; all serious pleading in her voice as she commanded, "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never," he promised, stroking her face. It was then that he saw the ring on his finger. Light danced off the gold insignia etched in the center. Three interwoven circles; the Eternal Rings.

His mind drifted momentarily into memory.

_"I cannot grant your wish," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Even I cannot resurrect an entire race."_

_He clenched his eyes against the tears; his shoulders shook as he tried in vein to stifle the sobs. He had known she could not do it. But he was desperate. He did not want to be the last Time Lord. He did not want to be alone forever. _

_"Here." _

_He looked up through blood-shot eyes at a simple golden crystal that glowed with a gentle inner light. He took it with trembling hands. "What's this?"_

_She smiled down at him. "Hope."_

"Hope," he whispered, his eyes gazing at Rose. His Rose. He could sense the power of the Time Lords running through her veins. He could feel the beating of her two hearts. Stroking her hair, he mused, _Hope indeed._ He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. _Thank you, Oracle. I promise. I won't waste this one._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Universe rings with tales of the Time Lords, but none are so coveted than the tales of Rose and the Doctor, the Universe's sole defenders. Legend says they lived for thousands of years, traveling to every world imaginable, and seeing all there was to see. They achieved many a great thing in their thirteen lives together, but none were so great in their eyes than to see the Time Lords restored. Yes, the Doctor and Rose had many children and many grandchildren and many great grandchildren who spread the legacy of adventures through time and space across the Galaxy. And when the time came for death to claim the great patriarchs, they held hands and faced it together.

But that, dear Universe, is a story for another time.

AN: Reviews are love. Please forgive an out of characterness. I answer any and all questions when posed. Love!


End file.
